The technology described in this section is merely intended to provide background information of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, and does not mean the prior art.
Concomitant with wide propagation of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers on the mobile terminals are diversified, and various types of additional equipment are attached to the mobile terminals.
Among the various types of additional equipment, a camera module may be a representative device capable of editing and transmitting a still image or a moving picture, as necessary, by photographing the still image or the moving picture, and storing the still image or the moving picture in image data.
Recently, a camera module having an auto focus function is being used. Here, as an exemplary embodiment of performing the auto focus function, a bobbin fixed with a lens module may be moved closer to or far from an image sensor, such that the image sensor can obtain a clear image of the subject.
However, in the conventional camera modules, the stopper limiting the moving range of the bobbin may disproportionately limit the moving range in one direction and another direction. Thereby, there may be caused a problem in that a big impact is imposed on the bobbin depending on a direction of the external impact.
In addition, the conventional camera module has a problem in that a big impact is imposed on the bobbin because the speed is fast when a tilt is induced in the bobbin.